


The Sound Of One Hand Clapping

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel in a white room -- oh, just read the damn story. Too much will spoil it. Trust me, I'm a writer. ;-)





	The Sound Of One Hand Clapping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: While this story has slashy elements, I would not say it was out and out slash but be warned if m/m squicks you in the least.  


* * *

His throat was hoarse from shouting. Bellowing apologies at the top of his lungs for that unintentional insult and for any other perceived slight against their hosts-turned-captors was a great way to make his voice raw. It didn't, however, help him find his friends or get them out of this mess. 

Sighing, Daniel rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, wondering for the hundredth time why the Farnians had taken away his glasses. He could understand why they had confiscated every thing else -- even going so far as to cut off his fatigues and boots, leaving him wearing nothing but his underwear and USAF issue black t-shirt -- but his glasses? What did they think he was going to do with them? Break the lenses and cut his way though all that white padding?

White padding...

He squinted around the room, the whiteness of the floor, walls and ceiling all blurring into one smooth surface that seemed to be closing in on him...

"Get a grip, Jackson," he growled at himself, rubbing his eyes again distractedly. "You're not there anymore. You're not insane. You need to think. Think," he ordered himself, but all he could think about was how he had been here for hours. Alone. He had no idea what had happened to Jack and the others...

Just then, the door opened and the Jack in question, similarly stripped down to his t-shirt and underwear, was unceremoniously shoved into the room to land in an undignified heap in the middle of the floor. 

"Jack!" Daniel dived forward to help him to his feet. "Are you all right? What happened? Where are Sam and Teal'c? Did they hurt you?"

"Daniel, it's fine. We're all fine," Jack replied, straightening up to cast a jaundiced eye around their accommodations. "Ah, the spartan look. How chic," he commented dryly before turning his gaze on Daniel. "You okay?"

"Fine." Daniel nodded jerkily, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "I've just been sitting here...thinking." He nodded again then forced himself to smile. "Worrying."

"Oh." Jack frowned at him. "Well...don't." His frown deepened as he studied Daniel from head to toe. "It wasn't your fault. Carter and Teal'c will be here soon and--"

"I know it wasn't my fault!" Daniel returned in disbelief. "I wasn't the one who called High Councillor Tinkwinilink Tinky-Winky!"

"Slip of the tongue." Jack shrugged, pre-occupied with his Daniel study. "How was I supposed to know it meant 'dung-head' on this stupid..." he trailed off, inexplicably moving forward to put his hands on either side of Daniel's face before sliding them down his neck until they lay warm and comforting on his shoulders.

Okay, this was...strange, Daniel thought as he studied Jack's intense expression, strange but not-- Jack's hands moved lower with an odd sort of massaging movement. "Jack," Daniel began lightly, "what are you doing?"

Jack didn't reply; he merely eased his thumbs under Daniel's protective forearms as if searching for his nipples.

"Jack!" Daniel backed off. "What's wrong with you? ...Jack?"

For the longest moment, Jack just stood there looking down at his empty hands. Then his gaze wandered up Daniel's body until their eyes met. "Daniel," he said softly, "come here." 

"Uh, why?" Daniel blinked back at him. "You're not exactly acting like yourself."

"I have to make sure you're okay."

"I-I'm fine." Daniel nodded reassuringly, folding his arms tight again. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but I have to check you out. Come here." Jack stepped forwards. "I need to touch you."

"I said I was all right." Daniel scowled, stepping back until he hit the padded wall. 

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack asked with a shake of his head, suddenly exasperated. "I only want to check you for needle marks. See if they shot you with anything that might still be affecting you."

"I don't-- You do?"

"What?" Jack gave him a narrow look. "Did you think I was trying to cop a feel or something?"

"Well...no." Daniel shrugged, feeling foolish. "Sorry. I guess the room was getting to me." He smiled in apologetic embarrassment before lifting up his sleeves to check his arms for needle marks. "I don't--" he began but then his breath was whooshing out of his lungs as Jack body-tackled him to the floor.

Dazed, he struggled for air while Jack groped him like a clumsy teenager, all rough hands and hard, sloppy kisses. "Jack! Get off!" he finally managed to gasp, pushing the insistent body away, but to no avail. Jack seemed to have at least six arms, all of which were at least twice as strong as his own. 

Just as Daniel panicked, thinking he was going to have to hurt Jack to get him off, Teal'c bellowed, "O'Neill," and Jack was whisked away.

"Thank you." Daniel collapsed gratefully on the floor, closing his eyes and gulping for breath. He was about to go on to say that Jack had been acting strange ever since he had arrived, when the argument began.

"You should not have touched Daniel Jackson in our absence, O'Neill," Teal'c said sternly.

"Yeah," Sam added. "I won the toss."

"Toss?" Daniel leaned up on his elbow to watch the three of them standing around in their t-shirts and underwear, glaring at each other.

"You cheated," Jack snapped back at Sam.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed she did."

"Did not!" Sam objected, then continued smugly, "Prove it."

"That's 'prove it, sir'," Jack stressed.

"Oh, bite me, Colonel." Sam folded her arms stubbornly.

"Bite me?" Jack echoed in disbelief. "Did you just say 'bite me', Carter?"

"Uh, guys?" Daniel began but Jack and Sam argued on while Teal'c came over to help him to his feet. 

"Are you injured, Daniel Jackson?"

"I'm fine, Teal'c. Thank--" 

"I am gratified to hear that," Teal'c interrupted before pinning him securely against the wall and catching his mouth in a long, thorough kiss.

As Daniel's nearly paralysed mind grappled with the reality of Teal'c kissing him -- really, really kissing him -- Jack and Sam came to his rescue. In a manner of speaking.

"Teal'c!" Jack yelled as Daniel sank to the floor, free but struggling for breath again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Teal'c stood tall and proud. "I was taking advantage of your collective distraction to kiss Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. Was that not self-evident?"

"Self-evident, yes--" Jack snapped.

"Fair, no," Sam finished. "Now everyone's had a kiss but me." She pouted.

"Daniel," Jack sighed. "Give Carter a kiss."

"Wh-what?" Daniel blinked up, positive he was hearing things.

"Give Carter a kiss," Jack repeated, inclining his head in Sam's direction with a meaningful look. "It's only fair."

"And a grope," Sam said. "I want a grope too."

"I did not get a grope," Teal'c pointed out.

Jack glared at them both. "I hardly got much of a kiss but you don't hear me complaining."

"That's because you got one hell of a grope, sir," Sam said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "The sight that greeted our eyes upon our entrance greatly resembled the rolling actions of a pair of measles in heat."

"Weasels, Teal'c, it's 'rolling around like a weasels in heat'," Jack corrected before sniffing and adding, "And we were not."

"Were," Sam accused.

"Weren't," Jack denied.

"Were."

"Weren't."

"Were."

"Weren't, weren--"

"Shut up!" Daniel yelped, getting to his feet. "Just shut up. All of you." 

"Daniel--"

"No, Jack. Not a word." Daniel glared at them all. "No one is getting kissed. No one is getting groped. In fact, the next person that even touches me is going, is going," he struggled for a suitable threat, "Is going to regret it," he finished in failure. "Understand?"

They all looked back at him nonplussed. 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Jack raised both eyebrows.

Sam frowned at him. "Daniel, are you okay?"

"Okay?" Daniel yelped again, ignoring his own wild gesticulations as he stalked around them. "Listen to yourselves! We're trapped in an alien prison and all you can think about is whose turn it is to jump my bones?"

"'Jump your bones'?" Jack queried lightly while Sam blinked at him in confusion.

"What are we supposed to be thinking about, Daniel?"

"Getting out of here," he growled back in frustration.

"Why?" Teal'c asked. "What were you dreaming about, Daniel Jackson?"

"Wh-what?" Daniel screwed his blurring eyes shut. He couldn't focus on his friends anymore. They faded away. His head hurt and nothing made sense. Suddenly dizzy, he lay down on the warm, padded floor. 

"What were you dreaming about, Doctor Jackson?" the voice asked again, only this time it wasn't Teal'c's but Doctor Mackenzie's carefully measured tones. "Tell me."

"I...uh..." Daniel opened his eyes to that now familiar, soul destroying, white blur of existence. He blinked and Doctor Mackenzie's kneeling figure came into focus.

"Doctor Jackson, it's all right." He placed an encouraging hand on Daniel's upper arm. "You can tell me."

"I...I don't remember." Daniel swallowed hard against his aching, raw throat. Lifting his head a little, he tried to focus on the three figures standing behind Mackenzie, willing them to turn into Jack, Sam and Teal'c. All he saw were three white-coated aides. Choking back a sob, he let the padded floor cradle his head once more.

"Come on, now, you can tell me," Mackenzie went on. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c are outside waiting to see you. I'll show them in as soon as you tell me what you're thinking about." He smiled.

"They're here?" Daniel asked hoarsely, hopelessly. "Jack's here?"

"Just outside." Mackenzie nodded. "So, tell me, what are you thinking?"

Daniel swallowed. His throat ached. "I was thinking about my voice," he lied. "I can't remember it breaking during puberty. I sometimes wonder if it ever did."

"I see." Mackenzie frowned disapprovingly. He didn't believe a word.

Daniel sighed, closing his eyes again. "Where's Jack?" 

"I'll get them," Mackenzie said then moved away.

After the door closed, Daniel sat up to wait.

When his friends came into his padded cell this time, they were fully clothed...


End file.
